A wideband connection utilises two or more channels for information transmission. Each of the channels uses a specific time slot (hereinafter referred to as "slot") in each frame coming to the switch and a specific slot in each frame departing from the switch for the information transmission. As far as the time switch is concerned, incoming frames contain a given number of numerically ordered slots, and outgoing frames contain the same number of slots. When slots are through-connected in a digital time switch, the content in incoming slots is switched to other outgoing slots corresponding to the incoming slots. This is performed by the content in slots coming to the switch, arranged in successive frames, are written sequentially into a speech store simultaneously as outgoing slots are read out sequentially from the speech store, and a control store determines from what address in the speech store the content of outgoing slots shall be read out. The speech store has room for the contents of time slots in a frame. When the speech store is filled with the contents in the time slots in a first frame, the contents in a subsequent frame is written in, the information from the first frame being written over. The system is synchronised so that the information in slot number one in an incoming frame is written into the speech store during the same clock pulse period as the slot number one in an outgoing frame is read out. In through-connecting a wideband connection, it may occur that the content in some, but not all, of the outgoing slots is delayed one frame, which causes the information sequence in outgoing slots to be jumbled in relation to the information sequence in corresponding incoming slots, thus causing the transmitted information to be distorted.
An apparatus for solving this problem is to be found in the Swedish patent application SE 8503112-8. The invention according to this publication signifies that the possible delay between the contents of the channels is smoothed out after switching-through in the digital time switch.